


Hufflepuff Seduction

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-31
Updated: 2004-07-31
Packaged: 2021-01-25 12:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21356035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 'Well, that's what happens when you try to seduce Hufflepuffs.'
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Kudos: 11
Collections: Anonymous





	Hufflepuff Seduction

"Ugh, I couldn't eat another chocolate if my life depended on it," Seamus moaned, gripping his stomach as he collapsed heavily onto his bed.

"Well, that's what happens when you try to seduce Hufflepuffs - and yes, I do get to gloat, because I did warn you," Dean chided, his voice full of wisdom as he sat down next to Seamus.

"Oh, shush it. I get it, you were right, I was wrong. Just don't go telling me mam that I didn't listen. She's as bad as you sometimes."

"As bad as me?"

"Oh, yes, you're so very bad. But I like that about you," Seamus smiled. "But could you do me a favour and get me something for my stomach. It feels like its going to burst."

Dean rolled his eyes and ruffled Seamus' hair. "I ought not to next time you go getting yourself in a mess like this. You'll never learn if I keep fishing you out of trouble."

Seamus batted his eyelashes, "Yes, but you secretly like it."


End file.
